Crimson Fatalis Ecology
In-Game Information A legendary black dragon said to have prowled these lands from the days of old. Many skilled hunters have sought to challenge it, but none ever return. A monster shrouded in mystery... Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Origin Dragon *Family: Unknown *Species: Fatalis Once a normal Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis is a greatly enraged Fatalis whose scales have changed color due to its constant rage. Just like Fatalis, it is extremely old, so old in fact, that its exact ancestral roots are unknown. As with the rest of its species, public info on this monster claims it does not exist. Only old legends are usually passed around and hunting of this creature is shrouded in secrecy. Some regions have their own legends and their own incarnations of the Crimson Fatalis with some being quite different from others. Crimson Fatalis is also considered a Dangerous First-Class Monster. Habitat Range Crimson Fatalis are said to primarily live in volcanic areas in legends such as the Battleground and the Ingle Isle in Val Habar's Region. In some old documents and reports, Crimson Fatalis has been said to appear in the Castle Schrade at some point and to even have attacked the area like Fatalis. In the legends of some areas, some incarnations of Crimson Fatalis are said to live in the deep craters of active volcanoes. Ecological Niche In legend, it is said that all living things fear Fatalis, including other Elder Dragons, such as Teostra and Lao-Shan Lung. All monsters are said to try to avoid Fatalis at all costs, leading to some leaving areas altogether simply to avoid it. Biological Adaptations Just like Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis has extremely thick scales and a durable shell. This is due to Fatalis melting the armor of its fallen prey on its shell, increasing its protection against some attacks. Unlike Fatalis though, its scales and shell glow crimson faintly in darkness. It is believed the scales glow crimson, because of the Crimson Fatalis's anger. Since it was once a normal Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis's colors might change due to its immense rage though this hasn't been confirmed as of yet. Crimson Fatalis's wings are as hard as metal yet also flexible. This means that its wings can't be broken easily and allow it to fly at high speeds through the sky. Crimson Fatalis possess explosive powder similar to the reactive scales produced by Lunastra and Teostra. One of its most powerful feature is its powerful fiery breath. This fire is some of the strongest fire breath out of all monsters and can kill most enemies almost instantly. Its fire breath extends well beyond the length and height of the already large dragon and it can apparently release reactive powder similar to, but more expansive than the flame dragons's and ignite it. The exact workings of Fatalis's explosive attacks is still unknown. The most bizarre and supernatural part about Crimson Fatalis is its ability to summon meteors. These meteors come from outer space and it's unknown how Crimson Fatalis is able to summon these meteors. These meteors seem to be summoned by Crimson Fatalis by it performing certain gestures. Many years ago, a Fatalis retreated from Castle Schrade after being defeated in battle by hunters. It was unknown what happened to this Fatalis after its defeat, but some years later this Fatalis was found living in Ingle Isle. In those few years, this Fatalis had changed into a Crimson Fatalis though this individual was quite different from known legends. Its scales were blood red in color, its underbelly was golden in color, the spikes on its back was golden in color, and it had golden eyes. This Crimson Fatalis also had abilities that weren't seen before in any legends. It could make its own heat waves using its scales and its wings, just like Lunastra and Teostra. It was able to manipulate lava into bursting from the ground in unusual patterns yet was still able to summon meteors. It is unknown what caused this Fatalis to change into such an unusual Crimson Fatalis, but the Guild is trying figure this out now. In some legends in the Old World, a particular incarnation of Crimson Fatalis is said to live in deep craters inside active volcanoes. This incarnation of Crimson Fatalis is known to some as the Most Evil Elder Dragon. This Crimson Fatalis is very different from the other incarnations of Crimson Fatalis. This Crimson Fatalis has larger wings, spikes on its shoulders, a horn on top of its head, lava-like markings on its feet, a glowing chest, and the control of an element known as the Crimson Demon element. This element combines the elements of Fire and Dragon into a deadly combination, though the Fire Element is the dominant of the two, allowing this Crimson Fatalis to do things not seen in other legends. This Crimson Fatalis is said to be able to send monsters running with a single flap of its wings. Its eyes are unfazed by lava and said to be scorching hot, along with its burning hot scales. The scariest part about this legend is that not only is its strength far beyond the ones from the other legends, but its body shows signs of possible regenerative powers and that its shell is impervious to strikes from weapons and has terrifying power inside of it. Crimson Fatalis is also said to be able to manipulate lava and to use it as its own weapon. Thankfully, this legend hasn't been proven as of yet so the Guild have nothing to worry about. One thing that all the legends share about Crimson Fatalis is its equipment. This equipment is much more than what it appears to be. When hunters wear this monster's armor, they are known to disappear mysteriously without a trace or even die if the armor is worn for too long. Some who have worn the Crimson Fatalis's armor report feeling a discomforting power, a lust for darkness, a feeling of dread, and a feeling as if they were being possessed by something. Some also report hallucinations and their wordly thoughts vanishing. It is said that this equipment might be alive and that Crimson Fatalis might not truly be dead. The Crimson Fatalis's weapons also seem to suggest that Crimson Fatalis is still alive in some form. Some weapons despair eat at the user's hands while other weapons, when held, have hideous abyssal screams coming from them. Some weapons even have a thirst for blood. Crimson Fatalis appear to be egg-layers, but thus far only one instance of a Fatalis hatching has been observed. The newborn was observed to grow at alarming rates, reaching its adult form in mere hours. Nothing else about their life cycle is known. Behavior Extremely aggressive and violent, even by Fatalis standards. Crimson Fatalis' rage is nearly everlasting. It will kill anything in its path without a second thought. Like Fatalis, it also threatens the lives of all living things. In legend, a Crimson Fatalis could scorch the whole world with its flames in a few days while also bring hellfire from the skies, burning all lands to a crisp. Due to this, the Guild will secretly send hunters to hunt it down to prevent public panic. From this, it is said that it's best to not to use any equipment from Crimson Fatalis in any form at all. Like its cousins, it is said that Crimson Fatalis melts the remains of fallen Hunters together and wears them as armor- a practice that can only be described as a mockery of how hunters use monster parts for equipment. While it is possible this behavior is purely instinctive in the same sense as the Nerscylla's habit of wearing the hides of its prey, witnesses have claimed that the process is thorough and deliberate enough to be called intentional on the Elder Dragon's part. Should this be true, it would mean Crimson Fatalis' has both great intelligence and an unfathomable hatred of humankind. Sources *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Freedom *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *"Hunter's Encyclopedia" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology